Total Drama: Tales of Christmas
by sumerjoy11
Summary: This is a series of 6 short Christmas stories that follow three of my favorite canon couples, and three of my favorite crack couples. I hope you all enjoy, and have a wonderful Christmas! :)
1. Gwen's Christmas Solace

Gwen had decided to spend the holidays with her boyfriend, Duncan, and his family. His parents liked Gwen, since they knew she would keep their mischievous son out of trouble. Well, most of the time. So, when Duncan proposed the idea of Gwen spending the holidays with them, his parents almost immediately accepted it.

It was Christmas Eve, and the family had noticed a decline in Gwen's attitude. She seemed distant, and would barely speak to anyone. This concerned the family, especially Duncan. Though he wasn't one to ask for advice, Duncan felt he had to know what was the matter with Gwen. So, Duncan sat his mother down in the living room while Gwen resided in his bedroom. If he could receive advice from anyone, it would be her.

"I just don't get what's wrong. She seemed happy to be here when I first brought her home," Duncan said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, this may be her first Christmas away from her family," his mother said. "Perhaps she misses them."

"No. She assured me she wouldn't get homesick. Besides, she told me she was relieved to be away from them for once."

Duncan's mother moved closer to her son, and ran her fingers through his green mohawk. "I think it would mean a lot to Gwen if _you_ asked her what was wrong. Maybe she's afraid of admitting her problems to you, especially since it's so close to Christmas. She may think she's ruining our moods if she brings her problems up. You have to let her know that no matter what, she can tell you anything. Just like you can tell her anything."

Duncan sighed. "Thanks, Ma. I guess I'll go and do it now."

As the juvenile delinquent slowly climbed the stairs, millions of possibilities of why Gwen was so upset ran through his mind. Maybe she just didn't like Christmas. Maybe she really was homesick. Maybe she was getting sick of his brothers and their antics. Maybe she was getting sick of him.

 _Ok, don't go and get paranoid._ The delinquent thought to himself.

Duncan stopped in front of his bedroom door. He sighed as he glanced at the different signs posted on the door, such as "Keep Out!", "Do Not Disturb!", "That's Far Enough!", etc. It took him a few moments before he reached out for the knob. He turned it cautiously, so he wouldn't make much noise, and slowly opened the door.

The goth girl everyone was so concerned about was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees against her chest. Her focus was on the window, which displayed a gentle snowfall from the outside. A quiet sigh came from her.

"Uh...Gwen?"

Another sigh escaped her as she slowly turned her head to Duncan. "What?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the bed. He sat beside her, and stared straight into her eyes. "We're all worried about you, y'know. You don't seem like yourself."

"You guys shouldn't worry over me," Gwen said, sharply turning her head from him. "What's on my mind is none of your concern."

"Babe, are you kidding me?" Duncan frowned deeply. "I've spilled all my secrets to you. I've told you things I wouldn't dare tell anyone else, even my parents. I wouldn't hide anything from you, so you shouldn't hide anything from me. It's not fair."

"Fine." Gwen glared at him as she turned her body to him. "You wanna know why I'm not in a good mood? Christmas sucks. It's the worst holiday. It supposed to be about family, yet that didn't stop..." The goth girl couldn't finish her sentence. She choked up and squeezed her eyes shut, hanging her head.

Duncan's eyes widened in realization. "Your dad." He moved closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. "What happened to him? You never told me."

As Gwen lifted her head, tears flowed down her cheeks. "He walked out on us when I was five. I loved him. I looked up to him. But, he had no problem leaving me and Gavin behind. Gavin was just a baby. He doesn't even remember our dad." She huffed. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Gwen sighed as she wiped away her tears. "He left us on Christmas. Of all the days to leave, it had to be on Christmas. Every year since then, I would always think back to that day. The day when he and my mom screamed at each other, while I could only look up at them in fear when I was supposed to be opening presents. The day I lost my dad. The day my family...stopped being one."

It took Duncan a few moments to think of a response. He had been with Gwen for over a year, yet she never once mentioned her father until that moment. Now he could see why.

"Gwen..." Duncan bit his lip. He made sure that what he wanted to say wouldn't come out wrong. "What your dad did was really stupid, but you can't let what he did affect you. You have me now, and I promise you that I would not walk out on you like that. I won't make the same mistake he did." He gently took Gwen's pale hands into his own. "This year, things will be different. I'm not gonna let your dad ruin your Christmas again. Let me give you the Christmas you deserve. Let me show you what you've been missing out on."

A stray tear rolled down Gwen's cheek, until it was wiped away by Duncan's thumb. The goth girl stared at her boyfriend for a moment or two. Then, out of the blue, a small smile crept over her face. "Thank you," she whispered before leaning in, planting her lips on his.

Duncan's hands ran up her arms to her face. As he cupped her face, he leaned in more to the kiss. He felt Gwen's hands hold his arms. They stayed like this for a minute before pulling away at the same time.

"Let's head downstairs," Duncan whispered as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "We can continue this after dinner."

"Wait." Gwen stood up with Duncan, but pulled him toward her as he tried walking toward the door. "I...I'm sorry about snapping at you. I've never told anyone about my dad, even Trent. It...It was hard for me to do. I let him affect my Christmases for so long. I never actually let myself enjoy the holiday. This is gonna be weird for me, but I really wanna celebrate with you and your family."

"It's fine, Pasty," he chuckled before leaning in, kissing her forehead. "We don't have to tell my parents about your dad. We can just say you're on your period or something."

"Duncan!" Gwen laughed as she playfully shoved him from her.

"Ah, that's the Gwen I know and love!"


	2. Christmas Planning

"Sorting out the decorations according to which room they'll be placed in...check!" Courtney smiled as she checked off another item on her list.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Trent asked as he set down a box of decorations. "Y'know, sorting every little thing? It'll be midnight by the time we even start decorating."

"Darling, you know we must make this a perfect Christmas," the guitar player's fiancée said as she scanned through the list. "Our families will be coming over tomorrow night, as well as our friends. We have to be prepared."

Trent sighed. "I guess you have a good point. What's next?"

"We sort out the ornaments by color. We need to have a consistent pattern so the tree doesn't look..." Courtney gasped as her list was snatched from her grasp. "H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Courtney, not everything has to have an order," Trent said before ripping the list in half. He managed to ignore the look of horror on his fiancée's face. "Christmas is a holiday that doesn't need to have a plan. I mean, did Mary plan on giving birth to Jesus in a stable?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Well, there you go." Trent tossed the torn list into a nearby garbage pail, then held Courtney's hands. "I know you want things to go well, and believe me, they will. But you really need to chill out. We don't need a list to have a good Christmas. For once, you follow my lead. I'll show you how things get done."

"B-But..."

"I won't take no for an answer."

Courtney couldn't resist the charming grin on Trent's face. "Alright," she said. "We'll do things your way, but if our Christmas turkey explodes, or our tree sets on fire, I'm running things from now on."

Trent chuckled. "You got yourself a deal." The guitar player glanced around the room. "Hmm, first, I think we should put the star on the tree."

"That's the last thing that's put on the tree! You can't..." Courtney's cheeks glowed red. "U-Um, I mean..."

"Ah, this is gonna be so much fun," Trent said to himself, smiling deviously.

A couple hours had passed. It was a difficult process, but Courtney managed to follow Trent's orders. They went from placing the star on the tree to hanging lights above their television. The Type A certainly wasn't used to being told what to do. However, she found that it was refreshing to do something without a list for a change.

Trent and Courtney had made themselves comfortable on the couch. The fireplace was lit, and its warmth radiated onto the cuddling lovers. As they relaxed, Courtney found herself continuously gazing around the room at the decorations. The tree was beautifully lit. The Nativity set sat nicely between two wooden angel figures on top of the fireplace. The garland wrapped around the railing to the upstairs was a nice touch, and it was something Courtney never thought of doing.

"How do you like it?" Trent said, interrupting Courtney's musings.

"I really like it," she said, smiling at her fiancé. "It's...different."

"So, that makes me in charge of decorating from now on, right?"

"Don't push your luck."


	3. The Cynical Scrooges

Emma and Kitty were thrilled to have Noah and Owen celebrate the holidays with them. Each year, the twins went through the same process. They would have dinner with their small family, attend church, then open presents on Christmas morning. Their Christmases were fun, but the twins were growing tired of the same routine. It was nice knowing they would be celebrating the holiday with new people this year, especially since they all had grown so close with each other during the Ridonculous Race.

However, things weren't turning out as nicely as they had hoped. Well, as Kitty and Owen had hoped. They had forgotten how cynical Noah and Emma could be. They barely wanted to participate in any Christmas related activities. It seemed that Noah and Emma only wanted to spend time with each other alone.

"If you two wanna go make a gingerbread house so badly, then go do it," Emma said. "You don't need Noah and I to do it."

"C'mon, Emma!" Kitty whined. "Christmas is supposed to be fun!"

"Yeah!" Owen whined along with her. "C'mon, lil' buddy! Christmas only comes once a year!"

"I've told you time and time again that I'm not fond of Christmas," Noah said with a sigh as he leaned back against his chair. "It's too..."

"Cheesy?" Emma said.

"I love it when you finish my sentences," Noah said, smiling dreamily at Emma.

"It's only once a year, you kill joys!" Kitty said, crossing her arms. "It won't kill you to join in the fun!"

"I'll only do it if Noah does," Emma said, smiling slyly at her boyfriend.

Noah sighed. "Fine, but if you put a Santa hat on my head, I'll burn it with a lighter."

The four teens ventured into the kitchen. The box for the gingerbread house was out on the table. It was up to them to set it up. However, almost as soon as the gingerbread pieces were taken out of the box, they were consumed by Owen.

"Well, there goes that plan," Noah said. "We should head up to your room, Emma. Maybe you and I can...find some mistletoe."

"Noah!" Emma blushed as she giggled into her hands.

"Eww, no! You two spent enough time making out! C'mon, it's almost Christmas! Get in the Christmas spirit!" Kitty shouted.

"I dunno. Owen may gobble it all up like he did with our gingerbread house," Noah said, earning another giggle from Emma.

"New plan!" Kitty grabbed Emma's arm, and began dragging her into the living room. "We're watching a Christmas movie!"

"H-Hey! Kitty!" Emma grunted as she tried escaping from her twin's grasp.

With much protest from Noah and Emma, Kitty and Owen forced the two onto the couch. As Kitty went through their DVDs, Owen kept a close eye on the cynical couple. "You two won't run off on my watch," the chubby blonde said, narrowing his eyes.

"Unless you let out another one of your fart bombs," Noah replied. He smirked as he once again earned a laugh from his girlfriend. He was on a role.

"Shut your face," Kitty said as she popped in the DVD. "We're watching Rudolph."

The couple whined in unison. "Noooooo!"

"Too bad!" Kitty flopped onto the couch between Emma and Owen. "You're getting into the Christmas spirit whether you like it or not!"

Unfortunately for Noah and Emma, they didn't have much say in the matter. They could tell Kitty and Owen were determined, so they thought they may as well suffer through. About halfway into the movie, the sound of snoring rung through Noah and Emma's ears. They looked to their left and saw that Owen had fallen asleep. To their amusement, Kitty had also fallen asleep. Her head rested on Owen's shoulder, and she was curled against his side.

"They're trying way too hard," Noah said quietly as he reached for the DVD remote.

"I know Christmas is pretty sappy, but they're just trying to get us all to have fun. I think we should just do what they want. It'll be over in a couple of days," Emma said as she switched off the TV.

Noah sighed. "You got a good point." He chuckled quietly. "You think we could get Owen and Kitty to go under the mistletoe? That would make this holiday fun."

Emma stifled a laugh. "I'd love to see that," she said as she covered Owen and Kitty with a quilt. "They obviously have something going on."

"I just hope you don't lose your sister to Owen's farts. Those things are killers."

"If they're dating by next year, I'll be sure to get her a gas mask as a present." Emma switched off the lights, then led Noah upstairs to her room. Once the door behind them was shut, Emma's eyes hooded as she leaned against the wall, her one shoulder exposed. "How about that mistletoe?"

A smirk came across Noah's face as he tossed his shirt into Emma's hamper. "You mean this?" He reached into his pocket, and revealed the plant.

"Wow." Emma laughed as she changed into her pajamas. "I didn't think you actually had one."

"Aren't I just full of surprises?" Noah said as he pulled off his pants. We was only in a tank top and his boxers.

"Mhmm. Just like I can be too." She barely finished her sentence when she pounced on top of Noah.

The two laid together in bed, with Emma on top of Noah's chest. After moments of gazing into each other's eyes, the couple began their make out session. I need not go into details. The session lasted about 15 minutes. It would've lasted longer, but the boredom they had gone through while watching Rudolph had made them both rather sleepy.

"What do you think they'll make us do tomorrow?" Emma asked as she leaned over the edge of the bed, turning off the lamp on top of her counter.

"Who knows," Noah replied as he snuggled beneath the covers. "All I know is that we'll be in for a lot of torture."

Emma chuckled. "At least we'll be suffering together."

"I guess that's one perk." The cynical teen yawned as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Well, Merry Christmas Eve, I guess. It's after midnight, right?"

"It's 12:30," Emma said as she glanced at her digital clock. She kissed Noah's cheek, then snuggled into his chest. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too."

Though they weren't looking forward to more of Kitty and Owen's antics, the couple was willing to give in to the spirit of Christmas. Not just to satisfy Kitty and Owen, but also to liven up a bit. After all, it would all be over in a couple days. With that in mind, Noah and Emma were able to fall into a content slumber.


	4. Rodney's Christmas Tradition

**I always write Samey out as, well, Samey, since I'm used to it. But, I'll have Rodney refer to her as Sammy, since I imagine she would want him to call her that instead.**

Rodney and Samey had been dating for five months. They grew very fond of each other during Pahkitew Island. Samey learned that Rodney is a kindhearted gentleman who respects her for who she is. Rodney realized that Samey had the qualities he knew he wanted in a woman. She was kind, funny, smart, brave, and strong. Before getting to know Samey, Rodney would fall for almost any girl he laid eyes on. But Samey opened his eyes to the mistakes he made, and helped him learn that he should know a girl before concluding whether he was in love with her or not.

The relationship between the country boy and the good twin was a pleasant one. Rodney acted as a gentleman toward Samey. He would listen to her problems, and give the best advice he could. Samey had a knack for cooking, and would make Rodney his favorite meals. She also would help Rodney with watching his younger siblings, and doing chores around his farm whenever she was able to visit. The couple took things slow, and had yet to share their first kiss. This bothered neither of them, since they were fine with the pace their relationship was going.

It was a week before Christmas, and Samey had decided to spend the holidays with Rodney. She missed her parents, but she knew Amy would somehow ruin the holidays like she usually did had she decided to stay with her family. It was funny how Samey was very far from her twin sister, yet Amy was always close behind her. Well, in her thoughts. Rodney was the best thing to happen to Samey. Before she met him, Samey would fear crushing on any boy, because she knew her twin would manipulate them into disliking Samey. Amy knew of her relationship with Rodney, and had already tried destroying it. Rodney would not have it, though, since he was already warned of Amy's ill treatment toward her sister. Samey knew Amy would not be a bother to them on Christmas, but the thought of her twin somehow ruining her relationship still ran through her mind.

After Rodney and Samey had helped the family decorate the tree, the two were free to have time for themselves. This gave Rodney the opportunity to do something special for his girlfriend. He had this in mind for quite some time, and he hoped Samey would appreciate what he was going to offer her.

"Don't forget to bundle up," Rodney said as he slipped on his boots.

"Why are we going outside again?" Samey asked as she tied on her scarf. "We already fed the animals."

Rodney smiled and shrugged. "I just wanna show ya somethin'."

"I hope we won't be for too long. It'll be chilly out there for sure."

"I promise I'll keep you warm," Rodney chuckled.

Samey smiled coyly up at Rodney. Her cheeks glowed pink, and she bit her lower lip. "Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about, then."

Once the couple was bundled up, they linked arms and strolled outside. It was late in the evening, and Rodney's younger siblings were already in bed. The countryside was blanketed in soft, white snow. The corral was empty, since the animals were locked up inside the warm barn. It was quiet, and not a cloud showed in the sky. The stars were free to twinkle above the couple as they ventured up a hill.

"A-Are we going for a sleigh ride or something?" Samey said, shivering slightly. "T-This is a pretty steep hill."

"No. It's what's on top that I wanna show ya," Rodney replied.

As they neared the top, the only thing Samey could see was a tall pine tree. Nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. What was so special about a tree?

Rodney bit his lip as they made it onto the top of the hill. His focus was on the tree in front of him. He felt Samey's eyes on him. He knew she was confused, but he wasn't sure what to say at the moment.

"Am I missing something?" Samey said as she glanced around. "I mean, the view from here is nice, if that's what we came up here for."

"No," Rodney muttered. He took a step toward the tree and laid a hand on its trunk. "Y'see, this is a special tree. When I was little, my Ma and I used to come up here. Just the two of us. One Christmas Eve, we decided to make this our own Christmas tree." Rodney reached into his pocket, revealing two ornaments. One was the shape of an angel, and the other was a reindeer. "The angel is my Ma's ornament, and the reindeer's mine. We'd come out here to hang 'em and leave them up until Christmas was over. Since, well, my Ma can't hang her own ornament, I was hoping to continue this tradition with...you."

The frown on Samey's face deepened with sympathy. Rodney had told her of his mother's passing, and knew how close he was with her. "Rodney, this is so sweet," she said as she laid her hands over her heart. "I-I'd love to take part in this tradition."

"Really?" Rodney said, his eyes lighting up.

Samey smiled and nodded. "It's sweet. I know your mother meant a lot to you, and if I can help you preserve her memory, then I'll do what it takes to do so." She took the angel ornament and hung it on one of the lower branches of the tree.

"I thought you would say no," Rodney said as he hung his ornament closely beside hers. "It's a weird thing to ask of you."

"Not really," Samey said, taking hold of his hand. She bit her lip as she glanced away from him. "I know this is you and your mother's spot, but...could we make this our special spot too?"

Rodney smiled. "Of course."

"Great!" Samey laughed nervously. "Because, well, we need a place to spill out our thoughts and stuff. Since we're here alone, there's something that's been on my mind that..."

"You mean some _one_." Rodney took hold of both her hands. "And I know it's Amy." The country boy smiled softly at her shocked expression. "Don't worry about her, Sammy. She's tried to get in the way of our relationship before, and if it's failed before, then it'll keep failing. I mean it when I say that you're my one true love, Sammy. No girl is as pretty and kindhearted as you are. I won't let anything get in the way of us. I promise you that."

"You really mean that?" Samey said, slowly smiling sweetly.

"Of course, Sammy," Rodney said, sharing a similar smile with her. "There's not a girl in the world that compares to you. Even though you and Amy look a lot alike, there's one thing she lacks, and that's a heart."

Samey felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Any thoughts of Amy she had vanished at that moment. Samey felt that as long as she knew Rodney cared for her, Amy couldn't possibly be a threat to them. She felt liberated.

"I love you," she said quietly.

Before Rodney could respond, he was shocked to find Samey's lips on top of his. Who knew his first kiss would happen beneath his sacred tree? He also had no idea how magical it would feel until that moment. He felt like fireworks were going off inside him. With how warm his face was from his blush, he felt like he could melt away the snow surrounding them. Not knowing what else to do, Rodney simply closed his eyes and held her waist. He felt Samey's lips form a smile over his, and he smiled in return.

Despite the chilly weather, Rodney and Samey continued their kiss beneath the sacred pine tree atop the hill. The light of the moon shone brightly over them as if a presence was watching them, and was pleased with the love they clearly showed for each other.


	5. Commercialism? Or Something More?

The holiday season was upon the goth couple. This time of year may had been considered the best to everyone else, but to Ennui and Crimson, it was the most cringe-worthy. The holiday's theme of joy and peace on earth was too jovial for the goths to handle. Seeing everyone around them so cheerful made them want to lock themselves in a bomb shelter. It was nauseating, to say the least.

The couple took a stroll through the cold, winter night of Christmas Eve. They were on their way to the cemetery, where they planned on sitting together alone to avoid the chaos going on in their families' homes.

"Don't you just love the cold?" Crimson asked her boyfriend in her usual somber tone. "It makes me want to bring out my inner darkness."

"Yes," Ennui replied with the same tone in his voice. "It's the only good thing about this time of year. What even is the point of Christmas? To throw out money to buy toys to kids who'll just break them in one day? It's all just one big scam," Ennui ranted calmly, his face remaining emotionless. "It's sickening. At least no one wants to celebrate this commercialized holiday in the cemetery. We'll have it all to ourselves."

"I like the thought of that."

Ennui and Crimson arrived at the cemetery. They sat together on a bench that sat near a mausoleum. The couple gazed up at the black sky. It was a cloudy night. Not a star was seen in the sky. This pleased the goths.

"No stars tonight, Ennui. Looks like no one can waste their wishes on balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Instead, they're wasting their time sitting by a dying tree, and singing songs about a deformed reindeer and an obese man." Ennui shrugged. "It's a shame, really. If only they saw things through our eyes. Maybe the world would be a better place."

Crimson didn't answer Ennui right away. Her mind was set on the festive holiday Ennui spoke so bitterly of. She knew her boyfriend wasn't too keen on the subject, but something inside Crimson made her think about it more and more. But why?

"Crimson, something's wrong," Ennui said as he moved close to her. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"What face?" She replied, slowly blinking at him.

"That face," he replied. "Something's on your mind."

"I just can't wrap my head around this whole Christmas thing. I don't understand why even though I want nothing to do with the holiday, I still think about it." Crimson hugged her knees against her chest as she continued to gaze up at the sky. "There's something about it."

"Don't let the commercialism get to your head," Ennui said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I wouldn't want you turning into a mindless zombie like everyone else. I'll be the only sane person left."

"I'm starting to think that maybe...it's not just about toys or commercialism." Crimson looked up at him. "There's something more to it."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Because, I remember a cheesy movie my parents forced me to watch when I was little. They'd practically tie me to my highchair and sit me in front of the TV screen. The movie was about a furry, green creature who hated Christmas like we do."

"That doesn't sound much like torture."

"Wait, there's more. The green creature tries to take the holiday from everyone by stealing their presents. However, he sees them celebrating even though they have no presents, or money, or any stuff."

"So, you're saying Christmas isn't a scam?"

"Not entirely," Crimson said. She moved closer to Ennui, taking in the warmth radiating from him. "I enjoy the time we have alone, Ennui."

"I know. I can see the smile on your face."

"Oh hush," Crimson said, her face to remaining emotionless. "For the past couple of years, we've spent our Christmases in the cemetery. As much as I like spending time with you, I want to try something different this year." The goth girl ignored the shock on Ennui's face as she removed her wig. "I want to give Christmas a shot."

"You're not serious," Ennui said, his eyes widened in horror.

"I am," she replied. "If we still hate it, we'll come back here and never speak of the holiday again. But this year, I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I want to see if we've been missing out on anything."

Ennui sighed. "I love you, but sometimes, you're too curious for your own good," he said as he reluctantly removed his own wig.

As the goths took away their wigs and makeup, Crimson smiled at the sight of normal-looking Ennui. "I know you hate how you look without your makeup and contacts, but I think you look cute."

"I must admit that your eyes are like shimmering gems," Ennui replied as he gazed into her large, blue eyes.

"I think...we should use our real names too. Just for tonight."

"Crimson..."

"Just for tonight." Crimson smiled nervously. "Logan."

"Fine...Cynthia."

The now normal-looking goths rose from the bench. They paused to have a better look at each other. It was rare for them to see each other without makeup on. It was also rare to not have their makeup on in front of their families. They knew for sure their entrance would shock everyone, but, perhaps it was time for them to try something new.


	6. The Gift of the Rocker

"OMG!" Taylor pressed herself against the glass window of a store. Displayed inside was what Taylor described to be "the most totally gorgeous dress that was ever created in the history of fashion".

Rock could tell by his girlfriend's expression that she really wanted that dress. _I know what I'm getting her for Christmas_. From the look of the dress, though, the rocker had a hunch that it would cost a pretty penny. However, the look on Taylor's face told him that it would mean the world to her if he bought that dress.

Days passed. It was Christmas Eve, and Rock was struggling to come up with enough money for the dress. His parents had given him $50, but that wasn't near enough. The rocker frantically searched through his room for something he may possibly be able to sell. "C'mon, there's gotta be something!"

Spud sat in the corner of the room, digging through a box of Choco-Oinks. "Man, relax. Just get her a plastic necklace or somethin'," he said before tossing a piece of his favorite treat into his mouth.

"Bro, you don't get it! She's special to me! I gotta get her something special!" Rock continued to toss clothing and other items across the room. "I gotta have something of value!"

The rocker paused when his eyes laid upon a case. The case held possibly the most precious item he owned. He slowly walked over and opened the case, gazing upon the item with sadness in his eyes.

"Dude, no!" Spud said, nearly choking on a piece of his chocolate treat. "You can't sell that!"

"I don't have much of a choice," Rock mumbled. He sighed as he rubbed his precious item. "We had some good times, girl, but I need the cash."

"Rock, man, anything but that! You can even sell me!"

Rock smiled slightly. "Thanks, man, but I already made up my mind. Taylor means more to me than this now."

After packing up his item, Rock bundled up into his jacket, hat, and gloves. He walked Spud to his house, then ventured on his own to town. With the case in hand, Rock entered the local music store.

"Rock, my man, what brings you here?" The young boy behind the counter said. "It's near closing time."

"I...I came to sell my guitar," Rock said as he rested the case on the counter.

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you loved that thing?"

"I do, but I really need money."

"I gotcha, dude. Well, I think you already know the guitar's worth." The boy unlocked the cash register, and took out a handful of cash. "$300 in cash." He handed Rock the money. "Good luck with whatever you're needing this money for."

"Thanks, man," Rock said with a small smile. He shoved the cash out of his pocket, and rushed out the door. Up the street was the very store Taylor spotted the dress in. To his relief, the dress was still displayed in the window, and the store was still open. Rock raced into the store, and approached the first worker he saw. "Please, can you give me the dress shown in the window?"

"We ran out of the red ones, but we do have it in teal," the young woman said. "I believe it's the last one, too."

"That's fine! I'll take it!"

After the young woman fetched the dress, Rock went to the register to pay. The dress cost a total of $265. Upon receiving the receipt, Rock raced out of the store. His next, and final destination, was Taylor's mansion. He didn't feel the need to wrap the dress, since he was sure that when Taylor saw the store's label on the bag, she'd know for sure he got her the very dress she wanted. Rock was heartbroken over selling his guitar, but he was eager to see Taylor's beautiful, joyful smile. The falling snow stung his face as he ran up the street, but the thought of Taylor helped Rock to push forward.

Ten minutes later, Rock had arrived at the mansion. The butler at the door knew Rock well, and immediately took him in from the cold. He removed Rock's winter attire, and escorted him to the den, where a fire was lit in the fireplace. "I will fetch Miss Taylor for you now, Mr. Rock," the butler said before leaving the rocker by himself.

Rock sighed as he flopped onto the couch. His feet ached. His heart was pounding. His face was still very cold, and stung very much. But, he knew this would all be worth it in a few moments.

"Babe?" Taylor peeked into the room.

"Taylor!" Rock said as he quickly stood from the couch. He grinned from ear to ear as his girlfriend approached him. "Babe, you have no idea what I've been through to get..."

"You look awful," she said, cutting him off. "Like, seriously, there's snot running down your face. It's gross. I'm not kissing you until you clean it off."

Rock grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box, and wiped away the said snots. "Taylor, I'm trying to tell you that I..."

"Took so long? Yeah, you did. You really gotta stop hanging out with that Spot guy. He's hogging you from me," Taylor said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

The rocker sighed. "I went through a lot to get here, Taylor." He picked up the bag from the couch, and held it out to her. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I want you to have it."

Taylor gasped. "Is that from Fashion Fever?"

Rock nodded excitedly. The moment he was waiting for had finally come. He grinned eagerly as she went through the bag. "I got you your dress, babe! Merry Christmas!"

As Taylor held up the dress, the smile on her face immediately faded. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of the dress. "Eww. I'm not wearing this."

"W-What?" Rock said, his smile fading as well.

"Babe, I wanted the red one. This is teal. Blegh, it's ugly! Take it back!"

"T-They ran out of the red ones. That was the last one they had."

"I don't care! I'd rather see my _mom_ wear this than see myself wear it! I don't want it!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Rock shouted.

He noticed Taylor jump back at his words, but he chose to continue his rant. "I went out of my way to get that for you because I thought you'd love it! You looked so happy when you saw it, so I wanted to get it! I didn't have enough cash until I sold my guitar! You hear me?! I sold my _guitar_ for you! That thing meant the world to me, but I chose _you_ over it!" He gripped his hair, and turned away from her. "What a stupid choice I made! I'll never have the money to buy it back!"

Taylor's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She slowly set the dress aside, and held herself. She bit her lip as she looked down at the carpet beneath her boots. Was she feeling...guilty? This feeling was rare, and it ate at her like a parasite. "R-Rock, I..." Taylor gulped. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Rock said as he turned to her, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you just say...you're sorry?"

"Look, I'm not good at apologies or any of that, but just hear me out." Taylor took a step closer to him. "I didn't realize how much trouble you went through to get this dress for me, even if it wasn't the exact one I wanted." A slight smile came across her lips. "Thank you, Rock. I'll give the dress a chance. It...It really means a lot to me that you got it."

Rock's frown softened into a loving smile. He stepped toward Taylor and gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad you like it."

Taylor's smile widened as she returned the embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Since you gave me my present early, I'll give you yours now." She pulled away and smiled up at him before clapping her hands. "Rupert!"

"You called, Miss Taylor?" The butler said as he stepped into the room.

"Can you fetch Rock's present from beneath the tree, uh, please?"

Rupert's eyes widened. "R-Right away, Miss Taylor." He quickly walked out of the room, questioning his sanity when he heard Taylor say the word "please". It didn't take long for him to fetch the gift, then enter back into the den. The present in his arms was rather large, and had an odd shape to it. "Your gift, Mr. Rock," Rupert said as he laid it on the couch. "I do hope you like it."

"Thanks, man," Rock said as the butler left the room. He turned to the gift, then to Taylor. "What is it?"

"Open it and see!" Taylor laughed.

With a child-like grin, Rock began ripping away the wrapping paper. He placed the bow from the present on Taylor's forehead, causing them both to laugh. However, as Rock tore away the last of the paper, his laughter ceased. His eyes grew wide. It couldn't be. Cracking open the case before him, Rock's eyes grew wider upon the sight of his brand new electric guitar.

"I-I thought you could use a new one," she said, rubbing her arm.

Rock remained silent for a moment. He was in too much shock to speak. This guitar was a real beauty. It had to have cost a fortune. He was afraid to touch it, fearing it may break just by poking it. "Taylor, I...I dunno what to say."

"A thank you would be nice," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, babe. It really..."

"Means a lot. I know. Now kiss me, you loser."

Rising from his seat, Rock wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. His eyes hooded as her arms wrapped around his neck. In front of the glowing fireplace, the couple shared a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
